The Last Day
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: Ok so this is totally diffrent from my fluff story's and Im sorry may they r.i.p ANOTHER ONESHOT!


I decided out of nowhere I wanted a story that had **almost** nothing to do with fluff.

….

It was a normal day Laura was rushing a usual. But today she was frowning, "Hamtaro, I have this weird feeling. Like, this is the last time I'll see you." As Laura took Hamtaro out of his cadge Hamtaro felt his fur dampen and figured Laura was crying.

As she said, I love you multiple times she put him away, gave him an extra Veggie-o and walked out the door with one last glance.

"I love you too Laura." Hamtaro thought

He also had that weird feeling and almost cried himself, as he nudged his way out of his cadge he made his way behind the bed and down the drain pipe.

"Opah!" He said landing on Brandy's head.

"Mornin' Brandy! I have that weird feeling as if I'll see you for the last time today. So I love you! And always keep the green scarf up Ham-Hams knight for ya!"

Hamtaro leaped off Brandy's head and started on his way to the clubhouse.

"Hamha everyone!"

Everyone greeted Hamtaro and Oxnard for they came together like always.

"We were just about to go on a hike up the mountain!" Boss declared

"So get ready you two."

As Hamtaro and Oxnard prepared Hamtaro had a million things running through his head.

The 13 hamsters started at the base of the mountain, they heard a meow from behind them that echoed all around.

They huddled together and found themselves surrounded by four cats.

As the cats pounced they all scattered Penelope staying in step with Pashmina, Penelope tripped on a stray twig and tumbled over the bumpy grounds.

"Oh, no! Penelope!"

"I'll save ya Penelope!" Howdy yelled as he threw Penelope to Pashmina, suddenly Howdy's eyes grew wide and his body grew limp.

A cat meowed in pleasure at its catch, Pashmina whimpered from behind a tree seeing the blood leak from his body to the moist earth below.

She heard a purr, and turned towards the ghastly sound, Dexter still in tears stood his ground in front of the two girls.

"Dexter?"

"Pashmina run. I want to protect you and if God believes, Howdy and I have been good hams we will be together and not alone. We were always best friends and it's not going to stop now."

"Thank you Dexter." Pashmina whispered as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek* before running off hearing his cries of pain behind her.

All the remaining hamsters gathered together once again thinking the cats were gone.

"Where is Howdy and Dexter?"

Pashmina fell to her knees and started crying at Boss's question, "Oh Pashmina!" Bijou cried running to comfort her friend.

The cry of two cats came from behind the girls, Oxnard and Boss ran away grabbing the cat's attention.

"Boss!" Oxnard cried

Boss kept running, hearing a snap with his finely tuned ears he knew Oxnard was dead.

As Boss looked back to check he ran face first into a tree, blood trickled from the base of the tree, a cat seeing the easy catch lapped up the excise blood and the started on the still bleeding carcass.

The nine hamsters bowed their heads hearing the two different cries in agony. They started their way up the mountain in silence.

"Ookwee, Ookwee!" Penelope yelled pointing to a yellow sunflower.

"No Penelope, it's just a weed. We will find millions up there." Pashmina stated pointing to the top of the mountain.

"Penelope want's the flower?"

Cappy asked hearing the conversation

"Yeah, but it's on the edge of the mountain it's way to dangerous."

Cappy perked up and Stan copied the gesture, "I'll get it for Penny!"

"And I'll find one for you Pashy-babe!" Stan said

As Cappy ran to the edge of the mountain* he slid to a stop almost falling off, he turned to tell Stan not to run when he saw a hamster sized figure running towards him.

As Stan bumped into Cappy, they both fell off the mountain yelling out,

"I love you Penelope!"

"I love you Pashmina!"

Pashmina and Penelope started crying at the second time losing two of their friend and witnessing it.

Pashmina and Penelope rushed to catch up with the others and tell about their loss.

When they made it to the group, they all grieved mostly Sandy, Stan being her twin brother made it hurt more.

The seven hamsters decide to climb a nearby tree, and rest for a while.

On the way up Panda lost his grip and tumbled past Hamtaro who reached out to grab him but missed by inches, they all closed their eyes knowing just how it would end Panda's life.

When they made it to the top, Pashmina and Penelope sat alone on a smaller branch they thought could support them, as they were crying they heard a snap.

They sharply turned their heads to see if one of their friends had fallen off and broken something, before plummeting towards the ground.

Landing next to one another.

Maxwell, Sandy, Bijou, and Hamtaro were the only four still left alive.

_I wonder,_ Hamtaro thought _if this really was the last time I would see Laura._

As the four climbed down the tree the continued up the mountain deciding that they would finish for their friends.

Bijou sensing this was her last chance told Hamtaro how she felt and was relived he returned the feelings.

Sandy and Maxwell did the same.

Bijou though after telling her feelings, a Hawk zoomed by and swept her off her feet.

They cried until her figure was but a mere speck in the distance then the three kept going.

Maxwell and Sandy were walking hand in hand while Hamtaro held back, no longer his joyful old self.

Sandy and Maxwell shared one kiss on the tip top of the mountain before the crumbling ground gave way.

Hamtaro cried harder now all his friends were dead. Why not him too?

As Hamtaro was running across the street mere feet away from his house, a tire rolled over him sending him to his grave.

…

All 13 hamsters were gathered near a golden gate labeled heaven as they held hands they walked through to unlock its mystery's as a team once more.

…...

*This was when they were about halfway up the mountain and remember their hamsters so they can die from all this stuff.

*Pashmina gave Dexter a kiss, not because she liked him but because that was the only thing she could give him and knew that he liked her so there yup!

I was going to have Maxwell and Sandy die last but I decided to have Hamtaro die close to home.


End file.
